1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems and more particularly, to security bar seals for containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of shipping containers flow through ports all over the world on a daily basis. It is imperative to keep the contents of those shipping containers secure and not have them compromised. In addition to theft of contents, there is a need to ensure that shipping containers are not used as vehicles to transport illegal narcotics, illegal weapons, and otherwise unauthorized matter.
Several bar seals have been developed in the past. However, Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,512, issued on May 16, 2006 for Bar seal for shipping container. However, it differs from the present invention because the present invention includes non-obvious innovation detailed in the following specification, including a single-use security bar seal system having transparent plastic covers integrally mounted thereon and identification matching codes on all individual parts and electrical means for determining severance of a bar assembly.